obliviontheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
When the Shit Hits the Fan
thumb|right|300px|Episode 2 Main article:' List of Episodes'' '''OBLIVION Episode 2: When the Shit Hits the Fan “When The Shit Hits The Fan” 'is the second episode of ''Oblivion and it premiered on October 16th, 2009 on the official Oblivion website. The episode was written, directed and edited by creator Mike Cuenca. '''Plot Rat is interrogated by Detectives Sullivan and Argo after being arrested for attempting to sell his illegally brewed beer by an undercover cop. The dilemma here is that upon arrest he was discovered in possession of heroin. Meanwhile, back at the Brookhurst, Joy, Fay, Frankie and Arsenic stand by (after being deserted by Ziggy) as the house burns down. Joy immediately attacks Arsenic for seemingly setting the house on fire, but comes to realize that a police patrol car is observing them from a distance. Cliff and Vince arrive on the scene, only to discover that Cliff’s scooter, which was parked near the Brookhurst, has been stolen. The two officers patrolling the Brookhurst report back to Sullivan and Argo and tell them that any possible evidence of Rat brewing his beer was destroyed when the house burned down. Argo surmises that the amount of flammable alcohol Rat must have been storing in the basement was the cause for the incident. With nothing to keep Rat in custody, Sullivan demands that he is tested for a Class A violation. Cliff and Vince soon arrive to Cutter's home seeking his advice regarding Cliff’s stolen scooter. Cliff is certain that the Petropolis Percocets must be behind its disappearance. Cliff and Vince are greeted by Cutter, who just so happens to be playing a card game with Weavers, Ares and Mr. Borisch. Frankie and Arsenic show up at Darla's place where she and Louise are hanging out. Arsenic is looking for Ziggy so he can tell him that all of his band’s masters and copies of his album were lost to the fire. Frankie, now homeless, asks Darla if he can stay at her place, but she quickly dismisses the notion. At the Fly Wall, Dexter shares with Penis he and Blair’s plan to get the wristbands to the supposed upcoming Cramps show. But she wonders how Blair is going to react when she finds out the Cramps aren’t really playing. Blair is making the two of them wait with her for two days, until noon on Saturday, when they can line-up to attempt to get wristbands to the show. Pox and Phucko wander up to the Brookhurst’s remnants wondering how the building burned down. Joy tells Pox to guess and he does, albeit incorrectly. He and Phucko storm off to find the culprit, and make them pay. When Pox runs into Dexter and Penis, he tells them that he’s searching for Frankie because he was responsible. Dexter and Penis don’t believe him and the two desert Blair to see what happened to the Brookhurst. Frustrated, Blair decides to sneak into the Edinger Music Hall and steal the wristbands for the show, but is met with a locked steel door. During her attempt she is visited by Lilic Kerrigan, her witchy ancestor, who tells her to break into the building. Blair becomes crazed, and just as she’s about to break into the music hall, Dexter pulls her out of her fantasy. The episode ends as Sullivan tells Rat that he’s tested positive for heroin. 'Absurdities' Vince incorrectly nicknamed Vinnie "Arsenic" after he set a tattoo shop on fire, confusing the word with arson, but everyone went along with it without realizing it, including Arsenic himself. Even though Cutter was last seen arguing with Mr. Borisch in the previous episode, he is now playing a friendly game of cards with him and the crew who stole from Borisch’s store. Pox immediately thinks Frankie set the Brookhurst on fire when it’s beyond plausible for him to have. Penis and Dexter go along with Blair's plan to wait for the wristbands two days in advance when they know it's pointless. 'Trivia' One of the cops is played by Christopher Higgins, brother of Jennifer and Kimberly Higgins. Julie Pepin plays her own evil doppelganger. Shot on a less than $15 budget with many pulled in favors. The scene with the detectives was written without any swearing. The crude insults directed at Rat were ad-libbed by the actors involved. The footage of the Brookhurst house burning down is actual footage of a house in Los Angeles on fire. Mike Cuenca shot the footage himself after arriving to set early and hearing about the in-progress fire from Brian Waters who had just walked past the premise. The episode is named after a Circle Jerks song. '1st Appearances' Characters: *Detective Sullivan *Detective Argo *Penis *Ares *Phucko Locations: *Darla’s Place *Cutter’s Home *Edinger Music Hall Also The First Time: *Blair is possessed by Lilic. *We find out Fay's boyfriend's name: Peyton. 'Pop-Culture References' Sullivan mentions director Frank Capra. When Rat is taken to be tested for heroin use, Sullivan says, “Book ‘em, Danno”, a nod to Hawaii Five-O, which Johan Bey (Sullivan) ad-libbed and is a fan of. Cliff mentions he and Vince are wandering around like Sal Paradise and Dean Moriarty. Dexter refers to Blair as Bebe Buell, the infamous groupie.